Ninja Doves & Fire Warriors
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Samurais', Ninjas', and Assassins rule the “free world”. Primarily, the Ninja Doves and Fire Warriors. Fire Warriors are arrogant beasts of men, while the Ninja Doves are "peaceful". Ino's dream is to become a FW, but she has to be married to Sasuke. Ugh.


_**In Candy Land: Ninja Doves and Fire Warriors**_

Summary: Hot shot bachelor, Sasuke Uchiha is given an assignment almost too big for his pride to handle. Getting hitched. With his reputation that of a play boy can he for sure settle down or will this end badly? The year is 2014; Samurais, Ninjas, and Assains rule the "free world". Primarily, the Ninja Doves and Fire Warriors, Ino, like most females is apart of the Ninja Doves, but it has always been her dream to be a Fire Warrior her only problem is only males are accepted.

_**Disclaimer: All rights but, made up characters, names of the organizations (exception: the ANBU Black Ops) belong to the creator of Naruto.**_

A/N: I was working on 2 fan fictions at the same time, so I'll just morph them together if it's all the same to you.

Chapter one:

Sasuke laughed, _hard_. He couldn't help it, was Tsunade for real? He was a _Fire Warrior_, and a darn good one at that. Why should _he_ be the one punished, having to get "married"? For all he cared he would quit the mission at the drop of a hat, or even faster mind you. His mind was made up already; under no circumstances was he to be _married_. He already had the picture perfect plan of settling down still as a Bachelor unmarried but with 50 kids to boot and a house full of women. He was a _Fire Warrior_, and a legitimate one at that.

Anyhow Tsuande-Sama didn't even say _"please."_. Well, she never was the begging type anyway. It would have at least had some kind of softening blow to it.

"You're the only one qualified for the job Uchiha, and plus I promised you millions, 10 million in fact. If I go above one more cent the people would revolt undoubtably. I refuse to say please because this is an order." Tsunade said to him, half trying to butter him up while still holding her ground. Sasuke growled, not even because it seemed as though she had read his mind.

"How the heck are _you_ going to pay me when _I_ pay you the millions?!" Sasuke shouted. Tsunade hushed him with a wave of her hand. It was true the main donator and money giver was Sasuke Uchiha himself. And without him, there was no way except _maybe _Neji Hyuuga, that the Fire Warriors would last very long, nor survive. And it _was_ Kanoha's most profitable source, people came very far, and very wide to see the legendary heroes that are the Fire Warriors.

"You have to, excuse me, you _are_ to infiltrate the Ninja Doves this is no question. I give you until tomorrow to think of an alternative. If you don't wish to marry." Was the last she said to him before escorting him out. Great, the flirt of the year, the man who had more women than some have ever seen in their lives, was getting **married.**

*****S************Fire Warrior's Station 5*************************S******

"You can't be serious." Naruto whispered in awe. The other men sighed in remorse and guilt. Their captain, whom they look up to, is getting married, the one who was made _Bachelor of the Year _by "Free World" magazine?

"Ach, about time one of us settled down to calm suspicion, but _you_ Sasuke-Sempai? Wow...she really but an anvil on that one..." Sasuke's pupil Ru Kaishora said in bitter sadness for the Captain.

"Right, right." Sasuke said confused at Ru's word choice, as he often was. Ru was the rookie that was often horribly underestimated, and those unfortunate enough to do so, simply because of his young boyish looks and perky positive, queer (as in eccentric, not gay) attitude, were often not in good condition. And when he interrogated you, by the end of it you'd love every child's show 6 and under from Barney to Teletubbies no doubt.

"Sasuke-Sama, who are you going to pick from there?" Naruto asked, hoping he wouldn't say Hinata or Sakura.

"Definitely not Toya-chan! Remember?" Sai laughed, gently trying to raise Sasuke's spirit. He had no idea how much horror and conflict that Sasuke had been trying to suppress from her memory just came up.

Flash back:

_Sasuke Uchiha was a man of preparation. Rarely, did Sasuke not pick up something immediately whether it be in behavior, verbal pronunciation or sentence structure, and definitely in facial expressions, specifically the to Kanoha he was the best; he was great at that sensing no doubt, those keen senses were unmatched besides Neji's immense control over his body. The Fire Warriors ordered him to keep watch over Ino Yamanaka, who at the Ninja Doves was their Torture and Investigation Head Captain, so she'd be a good challenge for him, he smiled expecting fun. Sasuke Uchiha was a man who loved to be entertained. _

_Ino sniffled, moving her nose voluntarily in such a way that resembled a child. She looked Sasuke in the eyes and averted every question thrown at her without effort. She had frustrated her interrogator, but she knew he was neither dogmatic nor brutish so she could buy time. Ino rolled her neck, a movement that showed she was bored. _

"_Relations to Toya?" Sasuke asked, clicking his pen, looking Ino in the eyes. "Not blood." Was all Ino had for him, had she told the real deal between them, it would blow everything. _

"_Are you aware of your current situation?" Sasuke asked almost teasingly, moving his hand to gently cup the left side of Ino's face. Ino relaxed in him, he was warm and generated the only heat in the cold room. It had been days since she had any male or female contact, and it was nice for Sasuke to let down his manly wall. He romantically tucked the hair of her banks, behind her ear. _

"_What would you like, Ino?" Sasuke cooed to Ino, of course meaning negotiation. _

"_To go home, unmonitored, free." She told him right away. "Can be arranged." He said softly to her. Ino put her head on the table; Sasuke grinned at this and barely held back a laugh. "What's so funny?" She snapped. _

"_You've completely let your guard down from me, not that there's any need. You're almost tolerable when you don't have the motives or the energy to want to kill me." He said gently, Ino immediately struck a face. _

"_I am not at your whim." She said trying to make that clear. "You're a Yamanaka, hubris and pride runs through your veins, understandable. Please let me go over, what has happened the past 4 days." Sasuke said smugly, getting comfortable as he began the story. He even sat down right next to her in the folded grey chair._

_Sasuke stood in the frozen rain, occasionally being disturbed by a few wandering younger girls. They fawned over his dark features, body build and of course the Fire Warrior's badge. He paid them no attiention, but the sweetest smile that told so many lies. He was counting down the seconds that transformed into minutes, until he saw what he had been waiting for, an unmistakable tan car. As he expected, she looked tired, worn out almost as if she were a piece of an active child's clothing. With the face of a coal miner, and the body that could possibly be that of a super model. Toya Ryoko couldn't have been dressed any more eccentrically; she resembled a sexy baseball player, the polar opposite than Sasuke's tastes. But, he has to commend her for not whining about the weather today. _

"_Sorry, the Ninja Doves was having a baseball tournament." She said, kissing her long distance boyfriend as if she hadn't seen him 5 times last week. Sasuke kissed her back shortly, then moved away to sniff and scratch his cute red nose with the back of his hand. _

"_Aw, how long have you been out here?" She cooed, ready to promise to make it up to him. Toya was too "freaky" for Sasuke (not what you think), particularly when it came to making it up to him._

_.........._

_Sasuke calmly wrapped a fresh out of the dryer blanket around them, looking deep into the fireplace that warmed the place. A saccharine taste coated his mouth, as he charmingly spoke, "I'm going to be visiting your job tomorrow." Toya felt as if he was testing her. _

"_Really, that's great; I'll have to look extra nice." Toya said uneasily squirming in his arms, a dead give away to Sasuke's sharp senses. It was almost as if in his eyes he told her that his organization was onto hers. _

"_You talk too much." He said giving her one final kiss, ANBU Black Ops raided the mansion, mortified Toya looked as if Sasuke drove his bare hands into her chest, and stole her heart. Toya grabbed the lamp, crashed it against the table and made it into a sharp weapon. Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes at her stupidity; he grabbed her opposite arm, and twisted her around with her back to his chest. She squirmed, Sasuke shushed her, slamming her to the wall, "Truthfully, I will be visiting your job tomorrow, to arrest your captain." Sasuke said in her ear, as if he wasn't at any point her lover. _

"_Honestly, was this all for your job Uchiha, Sasuke?" She barley whispered to him, "By the way you address me, don't act like you were all too clean." Sasuke said pressing her harder against the cold crème walls. He handed her over the ANBU Black Ops. Toya gave him a slight impressed smile, but mostly an in raged one. She knew how to hide her feelings well, but he got inside her in more ways than one. _

_A blinding light took over the room; the Ninja Doves knew how to clean up after themselves. Sasuke expected this, allowing the ANBUs escape with Toya as their hostage. He knew he was about to be kidnapped as well, but damn straight not without a fight._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, if you would put your hands in the air, clearly." A blonde with the serious stinging look of anger in her eyes shouted to Sasuke. Sasuke went down on his knees as she motioned and put his hands straight in the air. The blonde looked as if she wanted to kick him, Sasuke couldn't help but being unprofessional and laughing. She leveled with him, resting her kunai against his neck, slicing lightly on the side. Her eyes screamed that he was in danger. His sheer apathy only angered her further. "You know Ino-chan; I'll cut a deal with you, easy on your part, trust me. I won't burn every inch of your body if you stop taking your lonely bad day on me, I'm innocent." Sasuke calmly said, effortlessly relaxed. _

"_Ino Yamanaka, by law and Tsunade's orders you are to back up and free the 2__nd__ Uchiha immediately." A Fire Warrior with dirty blonde said in his most authoritative voice. _

"_Just who the hell are you?" She asked, not moving her kunai at all, defying the rather young Warrior's order. Sasuke tried to knock her out in one swoop of a chop, but she quickly ducked jamming the kunai in the center of his thigh. A moan of pain escaped Sasuke's barely opened lips; he shut his eyes, not allowing anyone the satisfaction to see him hurt. _

"_You have until the count of 5 to release my comrade or you shall pay dearly, understood?" Commandant Hyuuga said stepping in; Ino arose swiftly curtsying in his presence. Neji looked to her in disdain, as if she was an insolent child. Naruto stood up straight, giving Sasuke a small smile, "I knew you'd need help, especially if they had Yamanaka on back up." Naruto winked. "Did not," Sasuke hissed smiling underneath his turned away face amused at Naruto's sharp thinking. Naruto understood his look, Sasuke rolled his neck freely. _

"_Funny, __you__ are now under my hand, I wonder how much it takes to make you squirm, honey." Sasuke said holding Ino's face, Ino didn't lash out, she hid her emotions. _

"_I've come to retrieve Toya." Ino Yamanaka of Ninja Doves happily perked to Neji. Neji put Toya behind her, "You will not," Neji calmly stated, taking Toya's wrists, "Ino," Toya whispered sobbing. Clearly fake crying Toya moved straight to Ino giving her a hug, secretly slipping a note in her hand. Ino smirked putting the note in her mouth; Sasuke looked entertained at them, "Open your mouth." He ordered. Ino simply swallowed the note; laughing Sasuke instantly drove his hand down Ino's throat, forcing her to throw it up, and some Chinese Food. _

"'Ware House 32 5:00_. Groceries at 11.'. What is this suppose to mean?" Sasuke said sarcastically as if he didn't know this was an arranged code. Ino gave a façade that showed horror, that the Fire Warriors are very resourceful and intellectually beyond her, even though in truth Ino was a good 5 steps ahead of him. _

"_Go to the warehouse." Sasuke ordered the extra men that came along. _

"_Hai!" They said before disappearing. Raids like this was normal almost, but the endings like these were rare, usually after an hour or two you would know what side won the battle. _

_******************************Fire Warrior HQ*************************************_

"_It's everything, I dreamed it would be." Ino whispered under her breath, Sasuke pretended not to catch that. Ino snapped back into reality though too happy taking in the sights, it didn't matter that she was under investigation herself. The walls were bland and reeked of masculine stench, Ino loved it. She had always dreamed of becoming a Fire Warrior though only for males. Each year to make it interesting, the Ninja Doves and Fire Warriors had a competitions of sorts raking in big bucks in the millions for it. Competitions for who could be the leader of the team, a few years ago a man was in charge of the Ninja Doves before leaving. It was never the other way around, many claim for it to be a "fixed" competition and knowing the Fire Warriors to do what ever it takes to win._

"_5...4...3—" Ino started when the clock hit 5:30 pm, "—two...one. Look, Sasuke, you might just want to check on those men you sent to our warehouse, contact their families first. "Ino bluffed, Sasuke slowly registered her lie seriously. He turned on his Sharingan and headed out of the room. Ino looked around; she had to admit it was very impressive, she could see herself doing some real good work in here. The room was bare grey unlike the pink and bright blue room she was use to. There was one table, a couch and what looked to be a mega flat screen T.V at least 85"-inches. Ino loved it already, she would girl it up of course, and as a matter of fact it was a few degrees too cold, other than that nothing major. _

"_You like this?" A voice echoed throughout the room. "I apologize for the sloppy work that just happened, we're not at our best right now, you know with the holidays rolling in, Thanksgiving was good, what did you do for it?" A man with slick black hair tied in a pony tail asked, Ino laughed. "Cut the crap, Shika." Ino's best friend broke into a lazy smile. "Hello"'s were exchanged. "Wait a second, I spent the holidays with you so what was--you know what never mind." Ino smiled._

"_You're on my turf, and needless to say, my job. Our friendship does not intertwine with my career; I sort of vowed it wouldn't." Shikamaru said going straight for the windows. _

_Kabuto came in, placing a laptop in front of Ino, and a small blanket that was full with a full loaf of bread, raw berries and grapes, and hard cold apples, and two bottle waters. Ino looked up to him, and around the room. _

"_You can't keep me like this!" She yelled to him, slamming her hands on the table, shocked at their forms of torture. Ino looked to Shikamaru, with cold eyes nodded to her, trying to keep his deep sadness hidden._

"_This will last you as long as it takes to get information out of you." Shikamaru said as if she were a toy. He couldn't even look her in the eyes, properly. _

_3 Days Later:_

_Ino once again, was admiring the room, and the cold looks and feels of it. She could really transform this place, with amusing play she pretended to already have this room for her job. She slammed, threw and kicked the table to a pretty battered state. Shikamaru, coming with another blanket, more heavier one by the looks of it, and probably more food too. Ino, very hungry graciously took it, and with a mouthful of food, swallowed and thanked him._

"_It's not right for a lady to talk with her mouth full, just because I'm starving doesn't give me an excuse to not have manners. Hey, Shika." Ino said smiling to her old partner. _

"_Hey." He said happy at her forgiveness. _

"_When can I sign up?" Ino bluntly asked, Shikamaru looked taken back. Ino had done this once before, asked the same question that loosely when she was 15, if Shikamaru's memory served him well it was since 7 years old she kept talking of being head of the Fire Warriors. _

_Sasuke stopped there, "What did you mean by that?" Sasuke asked quietly. Ino's face froze immediately. "It's a nice place, lets not kid ourselves." Ino muttered disliking to tell him the truth._

"_I see," Sasuke said raising his head. "So you're inspired, you like this place?" He good-naturedly smiled to her. Ino's face felt like all the stars in space. "Yes." She exhaled, grasping her hands and squeezing them tightly. _

"_Then leave, never come back." Sasuke said harshly enjoying Ino's disheartened face. Tears sprang into her eyes and her nose stung with emotion, she placed her head down, red from embarrassment, anger for him having such power luxuriously over her. "Obviously, this is no punishment." He said feeling twice as defeated, not amused at all by her any more. _

"I think I just got my rematch men." Sasuke, playboy, "master charming", chivalrous gentleman, and oh, so sexy bachelor Uchiha was back in business in the department of heart break.

(Background info:

Fire Warriors: Are a century old organization of Samurai Assassins that are so very prestigious there are only 12 real ones, out of the 50 there are. They are the highest honor and most paid men of Kanoha, they are famous and known to be very haughty, proud, and _very _arrogant. It takes an enormous fee of a quarter million dollars to apply and train, out of the thousands that apply only those 62 are accepted. They are particularly duly noted for being secretly jealous of the Ninja Doves though any mention of it could cause major damage. Only the strongest survive in the Fire Warriors.

Ninja Doves:  Decades ago, this basically society was formed, open to all women of any age. It is an indigenous form of what it stands for peace, modesty, and love. After growing to such a favorable loved group of highly skilled females, the Fire Warriors attacked its base on Parade Day, seriously injuring 26 women; the two came to an agreement, that the Ninja Doves would not do the same work as the Fire Warriors. They are clandestine stealthy association of women, one who underneath its façade of kindness is a still warm yet, one to be watched group of women.)

"Shikamaru-Sama." Sasuke said trying to sweeten the lazy best friend of his brand new rival with honor and politeness.

"Sasuke-Sama," Shikamaru answered.

"Bring me, Ino Yamanaka; tell her that I wish to get to "know" her better." Sasuke winked. Shikamaru's eyes opened wider at all sides than ever before.

"You have no idea what you're in for, Sasuke-_sama._" Shikamaru said to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ninja Doves Station 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have rights Ino, I know so. I slept with a lawyer once about it." Toya said, huffing her incredibly large breasts rising and falling, almost interestingly. Ino snapped out of it.

"I know, they can't do this to me, _I'm_ Head Captain!" Ino whined, the others looked shocked at her tone.

"It only makes sense for you to be, no one will suspect a thing, and you have to take the fall _because_ you're HC." Sakura explained, still a little bit bitter admitting it.

"But, if you ever want out, just claim you feel too tied to you Amazonian heritage to continue on with this marriage, it hurts your pride. You're a Ninja Dove; no one will ever question that." Tenten said as if it were so simple to make up a lie and run with it.

"Right." Ino said solemnly, they all looked to her with pity and worry, how could Ino match on par with Sasuke? Something was up, and to add why would Tsunade make them marry? Just so the people would like the good romance? Or to show there's no bad blood between them? No matter the reason to them, this wasn't happening, they had to hatch a plan, and soon.

"Hinata, isn't your cousin like _the_ vice pres.?" Tenten said thinking on her feet again.

"I doubt Hyuuga-Sama would buy that the Amazonian thing-y. He just probably wouldn't care." Hinata said sadly.

"Talk to him." Temari said anyway. "No worries, wonderful women, let Ino get married, this could prove to be oh, so fun." Hira-Sama saidenterning the room skipping. She was the descendant of the founder of the Ninja Doves. They all respectfully bowed.

"But, Hira-sama. It's _marriage_ what if Ino really wanted to marry someone else? She has no freedom!" Tenten blurted.

"Hush!" Hira said surprisingly, Hira was the calmest light headed woman they've known. Peaceful even.

"Y-yes Hira-Sama." Tenten said clearly.

"Now, do you honestly think that I would **let** Ino be married to gahhh---Sasuke "play boy" Uchiha? Know me better please. I'm working on a plan." Hira smiled to them. They all celebrated and toasted to that.

* * *

Next Morning: Ino's House

Flower Power

DING DONG DONG

Ino moaned, she wasn't a huge fan of her Chinese gong door bell anymore. It was 5:00 am much to early for the come whenever you want Ninja Doves practices, and she was off work today, plus she made it pretty clear she doesn't like unannounced "Girl Days". She had too much self-respect to even walk out of her room without brushing her hair, teeth, and making sure that her clothes were more than presentable, that person would just have to wait, pretty much.

DING DONG DONG

"Please excuse!!" Ino shouted, ironing and eating at the same time. She slipped on her expensive boots, checked herself all over 3 times and headed down stairs.

"Please excuse me, I'm so sorry its just that---" Ino started, "that, that I have to look next to perfect when, umm, come in please. I uh, you um--coffee? Is that good, coffee? Good? You, ohhhh." Ino tried, but she couldn't find the words. Sasuke Uchiha had come to visit her.

"Nope, just had some. Hello Ino." He smiled to her knowingly. Ino frowned, frustrated that she couldn't find the tongue or the words to say something smart or anything at all.

He reached for her, with a yearning look on his face. "Wife." He said just to trip her up, Ino held her tongue involuntarily of course because this was not going the way she planned.

"Do you want to skip dating and fiance things or go straight into marriage and children?" Sasuke said, knocking the wind out of her.

"No!! Look no, this is--we are going to date first." Ino said with authority, he didn't object in the least. He nodded his head, "Do you have any beer by any chance?" he said really needing that sort of drink right now.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Ino said going to the fridge, she kept them handy for Temari especially but, for her other friends to drink too.

"So, now that we're wedded to be's what type of things do you want to do." Sasuke said what he said obviously didn't sink in as much as it did Ino.

"Movies every weekend, dates every weekend, just a whole bunch of stuff I don't know!" Ino said ready to really stop this whole thing.

"Well, your going to have to work for it. Hard, I don't take just any girlfriend, you have to present your absolute best for me at all times, dress and make-up better, clean up every single detail. When you do, **then** I might just ask you out." Sasuke smirked playing with Ino already.

"Are you saying I don't dress or look great?" Ino whispered painfully.

"Oh, no. Well, yes not enough at least. I want excellent not just great. After all, I did chose you." Sasuke said--eh! eh! ***Sirens going off* Chhhk Houston, we have a problem, Sasuke Uchiha just made a huuuuggee _Colossal mega-dino mistake._**

_Ino drop kicked him, placing her boot over his throat and bending over to be face to face with him._

_"YOU PICKED ME?! YOU JERK, YOU MONSTER HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT TO ME!!!! YOU BETTER UN-PICK ME AND PICK SOMEONE ELSE!" Ino heaved in anger. Sasuke got up at GOD'S mercy and dusted himself off._

A/N: Awkward situation isn't it? Whew! Don't know where to go from here, Thanks (with a capital 'T')ever so much for reading, please review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!

Love you ever so much,

SnowyWolfe,

**_GOD BLESS_**.


End file.
